


Defective doll

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: Darkness and rain kept company for Oikawa, who was trapped in a dead end, in front of him was a being with the same appearance and personality as his late husband.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Defective doll

The night was dark and rainy, but Oikawa continued to run desperately in an attempt to prolong his life.

"Shit!" Running with his vision hampered by the rain, he ended up stopping at a dead end.

Cornered, drenched, with heavy clothes that hindered his movement, wheezing and uncontrolled heartbeat; it was in that state that he was in.

Due to the noise of the rain, Tooru hardly noticed the sound of the steps that came closer and closer. And there was the cause of his possible, almost certain, anticipated death.

The being in front of him, staring at him, had the same appearance and personality as his late husband. But Oikawa, more than anyone, knew that this was not Hajime. It was just an ordered robotic doll, originally made to obey orders, but it was configured to be an almost perfect imitation of the Iwaizumi. The pain felt by Tooru at the loss of his beloved had been unbearable and in order to alleviate it, he had bought this doll for a high price that served to pretend for a short time that the other was alive. Knowing that living together could deceive him and end up forgetting what was true, he had drawn a limit. Never would one call the other by name.

In a few months, Oikawa ended up accepting Iwaizumi's death and therefore the doll would no longer be useful. He didn't needed to play pretend anymore. "Rest" was the word said for the android to be shut down permanently. What did not happen.

Tooru had not imagined that that "thing" had developed its own conscience and feelings. This could not have happened, the doll was defective. The android had fallen head over heels in love with its owner and seeing that he no longer wanted him, left him completely devastated and with that decided to kill him.

"Your last words." The doll spoke in a serious, cold voice, while pointing a gun.

Even in a terrible situation, Oikawa can't help but laugh. A smug expression and a challenging look came over his face.

"Your faulty copy of Iwa-ch…"

Shot in the middle of the forehead, through the skull. Immediate death. Two, three, four... Successive shots, until the head becomes a grotesque and misshapen mass. Broken and punctured bones, the outside and inside completely destroyed, blood and parts of what was inside were scattered. The body and the rest of his head fell backwards, in a puddle, producing a characteristic sound.

The doll approached the dead man and knelt down, his artificial tears streaming down his face with the raindrops. He took the corpse's cold hand and while kissing each of the fingers, did what he most wanted to do, call by name.

"Tooru… Tooru… Tooru…"


End file.
